The Mirror
by Kpenguins48
Summary: Dressing for the day should always be this exciting. This PWP is a departure from my usual style. Hope you enjoy!


Blair stood before the full length mirror, proud that she'd been able to maintain her womanly curves into middle age. She was dressing for the day and stopped to brush her shoulder length blonde locks. Her black jeans were form fitting in all the right places and the lovely sight caught Jo's attention. The heiress' barely there bra was royal purple and elegantly trimmed in lace. Jo came up behind her to admire it, running her finger along one of the straps.

"Is this new?" She asked. "It's very sexy."

"I picked it up the other day with panties to match. So glad you noticed," Blair purred, pleased with herself.

Jo began lightly nibbling the blonde's shoulders. "Of course I did. I notice everything ya wear. I wanna see those panties so I can get the full effect," she said, unbuttoning Blair's jeans.

"Honey, I have to run errands," Blair protested.

"You're not goin' anywhere." It was then that Jo let her striped pajamas drop to the carpet and she began licking the back of Blair's neck with just the very tip of her tongue.

'Mmmm..." Blair moaned. "You're kind of bossy today, aren't you?"

Jo snickered softly as she cupped her hands over the thin material of her partner's bra and her nipples became alive at the touch.

"Well, I already told you I wanna see the full bra and panty set. Right now," she added firmly but with a grin. She pulled down Blair's jeans and they fell to the floor to accompany Jo's striped pajamas. The tomboy smiled as she caressed her wife's silk covered ass. "This is nice."

"Do you mean my ass or my underwear?" Blair cracked.

"Both." Jo wrapped her arms around Blair's waist and nuzzled her neck. They looked at themselves in the mirror while the tomboy lightly brushed her lips against Blair's ear.

"I wanna watch ya play with your tits in front of the mirror. Use just the tips of your fingers through your bra. Tease yourself...slowly," she breathed.

"You mean like this?" Blair pinched her own hardened buds through the silken material and moaned softly.

"Yeah, just like that," Jo whispered, increasing her grip around Blair's waist. They both enjoyed the sensation of their bodies pressed together and the past Bronx resident started rubbing her hardened nipples against the impossibly soft skin of Blair's back.

The blonde continued to pinch her own nipples as she'd been instructed. She loved when Jo took command and felt the moisture collecting in her silk panties. Jo unfastened Blair's bra and it joined the ever-growing collection of clothes on the carpet. She then felt her panties being slowly pulled down and her breathing quickened in anticipation of Jo's next move.

Jo caressed the cheeks of Blair's behind and breathed heavily into her ear. "Mmmm... your skin is always so soft. I love your ass. And I love this too." The brunette reached between Blair's legs and moved her fingers over her wife's nether lips to feel the increasing wetness.

"Okay Jo. You've seen my panties. May I go now?" Blair quipped.

"What do you think smart ass? You and I both know you don't wanna be anywhere else," Jo cracked.

"You're right," the heiress admitted.

Jo lightly bit her shoulders and inserted a thumb inside her, probing gently, the rest of her fingers rubbing Blair's swollen clit. The blonde opened her legs wider to allow Jo better access and moaned at her touch. She leaned over the oak dresser allowing Jo to overtake her.

"Fuck me baby," she hissed. "Oh yeah, just like that. You make me so hot."

Jo growled into Blair's ear as she pushed her thumb in further. "So ya like that?"

"Yes," Blair answered in barely a whisper.

"How about this?" Jo's other hand made contact with a nipple and pinched it suddenly causing Blair to whimper softly.

The blonde was startled at herself as she enjoyed the slight pain. "Oh shit Jo do that again!" Another pinch made her cry out in pleasure. "Yes baby...oh...yes!"

Jo continued to work her thumb in and out and could feel Blair's silky walls clamping down to grip it inside. As Jo squeezed Blair's clit between two fingers she heard her take a couple of deep breaths and knew her wife was about to come. A final pinch to a nipple sent her over and the blonde uttered a moan so low and sultry that the sound sent a tingle straight to Jo's groin.

Blair still lay across the dresser trying to find her bearings. Beads of perspiration glistened along her back while she got her breath.

"Wow," Blair gulped. "That was unexpected."

"That's nothin'," Jo grinned. "Don't go anywhere."

Blair stood up, turning around to find Jo buckling herself into a thick leather harness adorned with small metal studs. The hefty silicone dong that poked through it was purple, a shade lighter than Blair's new undergarments that were currently on the floor. Jo carefully picked it out knowing it was one of her wife's favorite colors. It was a snug fit and felt great to Jo pressed against her sex as she proudly strutted in Blair's direction.

Blair's eyes widened at the delicious sight before her. Jo looked authoritative and oh-so-sexy sporting the apparatus as if it were made for her alone. The blonde's nether region throbbed in anticipation of how it would feel inside her.

"I see I'm not the only one who went shopping," Blair drawled.

"Yeah and I match your undies too," Jo laughed.

"Come over here you hottie," Blair beckoned.

Blair wrapped her arms around her partner's neck and they stood there kissing fervently. The dildo poked between Blair's legs, tickling the tender insides of her thighs. Jo rubbed it over her clit and the throbbing Blair felt only increased. The brunette continued to move the toy over the blonde's clit, their bodies close together. Blair tightly squeezed Jo's ass and scratched her fingernails along her back.

"Baby I need you inside me," Blair choked, filled with desire.

"Lean over the dresser again and look in the mirror," Jo commanded.

The heiress did as she was told and bent over the dresser, very wet and ready for whatever was coming her way. Jo used the dong to tease Blair's nether lips which by this time were more than swollen, then inserted just the tip. The toy moved strategically over her wet slit, trying Blair's patience.

"Jo you're teasing me again."

Jo looked at their reflections in the mirror with an amused smile.

"How badly do you want it Princess? Tell me."

"Grease Monkey, I'm aching for you. I want it now," Blair whined.

Jo continued to taunt her wife by moving the toy up and down her lips, entering her slightly, and pulling out again.

"Tell me how that feels babe. Do ya want more?"

"Baby it feels so good," Blair panted. "I want more."

"Tell me ya need it."

Blair was visibly annoyed. "Are you enjoying this little game Jo?"

Jo snickered and guided the toy in just a little further and Blair moaned.

"Tell me ya need it."

"I need it baby."

"Say 'Jo, I need ya to fuck me.'"

"Jo, what the-?"

"Say it," the brunette said firmly. "Jo, I need ya to fuck me."

Blair's voice was strained with her desire. "Jo...please. I need you to fuck me. Please."

Jo guided the dildo in with nearly no effort as Blair was more than ready to receive it. Blair gasped in surprise as the girth of the purple toy was a little more than she was used to.

"Oh Jo, god..."

Jo paused momentarily. "Are ya okay?"

"Yes baby I'm fine. Fuck me."

Jo maneuvered her hips in a slow, fluid motion. She wrapped her arms around Blair's waist and pressed her body tightly against the blonde. Blair lay over the dresser, legs spread and totally at her partner's mercy.

"Thank you baby. Oh yes...fill me up. I love to feel you inside me."

Jo groaned in pleasure as the harness pressed up against her sex and Blair could hear her grunting with every thrust. She leaned her body into Blair's as close as physically possible in their current position and reached around to cup her breasts. The heiress gripped onto the dresser and moaned in delight as her wife then used a hand to rub her pulsing clit.

"How does that feel Princess?" Jo spoke in a voice that was deep and sexy.

"You feel so good inside me," Blair quavered. "Jo...Jo..." she moaned loudly and felt as if an explosion was going to take place in her body at any moment. Her hair hung down, moving back and forth with each thrust into her womanhood. Jo knew her own body was almost ready for release as she watched her partner's face in the mirror. Blair's skin was flushed, her eyes shut tightly as her climax approached.

"Joey!" Blair screamed, coming with a force she hadn't felt in a long time and was grateful the furniture was holding her up because her legs were rendered useless afterwards.

Jo was deeply aroused by what she'd seen, knowing she was the one who gave her partner so much pleasure. Giving a few final hard thrusts, her orgasm possessed her entire being until her legs all but gave out on her. "Aww fuck...Blair...damn," she growled.

Blair saw Jo in the mirror as she lay on top of her gulping for air. Her dark hair was drenched and she continued catching her breath. They were silent for a few moments, their hearts slamming in their chests until Blair spoke.

"Jo?"

"Yeah?"

The blonde smiled at her in the mirror. "I love you honey but do you think you can get up now? You feel like dead weight on top of me."

"Oh yeah. Sorry."

They flopped onto the bed together laughing.

"You know what Jo? I don't have to run that errand anymore."

"How come?" Jo asked.

"Because I was going out to get that exact toy we just used. How did you know?"

"I'm listening more often than ya think."

"I guess you are. You're always full of surprises."

"I'm just keeping ya on your toes babe," Jo explained.

"Or in this case," Blair added, "on top of the dresser."

The end.

The Facts of Life and its characters are the property of Sony Pictures Television. No infringement intended.


End file.
